


My Friend

by Echoshymns



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoshymns/pseuds/Echoshymns
Summary: 关于朋友的表达，杰诺或许有些不一样。
Relationships: Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 3





	My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> 我流妄想的斯坦杰诺童年故事（之一）

-

杰诺一家每年都会组织好几次聚会，被邀请来的都是温菲尔德夫妇多年的好友。他们也都各自成家，有了自己的孩子。几个家庭聚在一起，大人和大人们闲聊，孩子们也是各自为伴，好不热闹。  
而杰诺则是其中的异类，他从小就不喜欢参与这种活动，被带去了现场也总是一言不发，只会闷头鼓捣自己的东西。其他几个孩子年龄都跟他差不多，却非常照顾他。原因很简单，因为斯坦利特别喜欢他。  
斯坦利是这几个孩子里最像个头头的，性格随和，处事利落，长得又很漂亮，讲话也有趣，再加上比例修长，个子也高，是站在人堆里都会扎眼的类型。几个小孩中并不是所有人都会经常见面，可一见到就总会问“斯坦利来了吗？”  
这样相悖的二人存在于一个圈子里，难免会有摩擦和矛盾，可他们并不，要说是为什么，可能也与他们的父母有关。  
温菲尔德夫妇与斯奈德夫妇也是这群老朋友里关系最亲密的，四个人之间都相识了太久，久到最后两家干脆连住处都安置得很近，斯坦利和杰诺更是几乎黏在一起长大。  
不过二人却没有读同一所学校，杰诺被他家里的长辈安置去了某个私立的高级学院，预备一路连读到高中，而斯坦利则是规规矩矩地去了街区内的公立学校。两人在懵懂中分道扬镳，并没有过多地参与对方的校园生活。  
即使如此，他们在假期里还是常常待在一起，在这个几家合聚的习俗开始之前，在杰诺变得沉默寡言之前，在斯坦利收敛锋芒毕露的暴脾气之前。

而一切还是从现在开始，是开始的开始。

-

今天斯坦利没有来，斯奈德一家也都陪他去参加什么体能选拔了。  
杰诺拨弄着手里的电路板，漫不经心地扫视着这一圈吵吵嚷嚷的家伙。  
大人们都在忙活着处理食材和支起烤架，有几个孩子也在帮着打下手，而其他几个则是在院子玩游戏，抄着水枪互相追逐。杰诺靠在树荫里，逃离日光的直射，也逃离这种无聊的氛围。  
斯坦利不在的话，杰诺就是这样，甚至从头到尾都能一言不发，但你又能感觉到他并不是完全沉浸在自己的世界里，他还是在观察着周围，只是瞧不上这些，于是从不亲身参与。这种完全上位的视角只有斯坦在场的时候他才会收起，就像是须得通过一座桥梁，高高在上的天使才能降临人间。  
大部分孩子并不会察觉到这种氛围，而有些比较敏感的，也会因为斯坦利的关系对他宽容一些。有能理解杰诺的，有仰慕他的，也有完全不在意这家伙的，当然，讨厌他的人也是存在的。  
就比如这一刻，杰诺的余光留心着周围，某个玩闹的孩子也在留心着他。  
杰诺只是习惯性地对身边的情况保持关注，他也确实心有余力，而对方则是明确地不怀好意了。所以他才能在水柱击中杰诺的那一刻立马反应过来，想要冲过去“道歉”，却在跑动的时候被脚边的水桶绊住，一个跟头摔在了地上，他又想赶紧爬起来，却又因为太急，崴到了脚，姿势扭曲至极，几乎是连滚带爬地来到了杰诺跟前，嘴里还含着半个没说完的、杰诺名字的音节。  
“杰......杰！”

那边杰诺还在受惊的状态里，又听见一连串的噼里啪啦锵，接着又是一团黑影忽然跪倒在自己脚边。他坐着，头发湿了一块，还在往下滴水，脸颊也是，有不少水珠顺着面部流到颌骨附近，一滴一滴地都落在他手里的零件上。他被吓到的时候也不会看起来呆呆的，而是会露出一副格外凝重的表情，还挺能唬人，但其实只是他在思考事情的经过罢了。

那个孩子显然是被他这幅样子吓到了，他还沉浸在自己计划的失败中，总认为自己这一系列的丑态必然暴露了自己的目的，一时间慌了神，无法及时地镇定下来，傻愣了半晌，不知该从何开口。  
他只是想恶作剧一下，想看看杰诺狼狈的样子，希望这家伙不要一天到晚端着那副作态罢了。

”你没事吧。“  
杰诺沉默了片刻，把手里的东西放在了一边，语气仍然非常淡漠，又确实是在关切对方。  
“没、没没没事！！！”对方被吓得爬起来就跑。  
他更加确信自己的想法暴露了。

杰诺抹了一把脸上和头上的水，心想：真的好无聊啊。  
同时他看了一眼大人那边的情况，果不其然和他的母亲对上了视线，对方冲他挤眉弄眼了一阵，绝对是在说：小孩子的事情要自己解决哦！

比起跟同龄人磨合或是吵闹，他更想和大人那边安安静静地相处，可他也意识到，并不是所有成年人都已经长大，有时候，在哪边都是一样。  
所以他才只能独处，或是与那有限的几个人一起。

他不自觉地看向了街道的尽头，想念起某个此刻距离模糊的朋友。这是他最像个孩子的时候。  
他不曾自知，自己拥有一双多么闪闪发亮的眼睛。

-

聚会结束之后一切又恢复平静，杰诺和家人草草地吃了晚饭，内容是BBQ时没有用完的食材，算是正式结束了这一天。  
杰诺打了个招呼就回到房间关上了门，预备不再活动，专心解决自己要做的事情。可他还没有安稳多久，楼下就隐隐传来一阵骚动似的声音，接着，有人敲了敲他的房门。  
他的父母并不是会在这种时候来打搅他的人，而他也没什么朋友，因此，门后的人在他开门之前就已经昭然若揭。

“哟，杰诺，我来看你了。”对方在他开门的一瞬间就把一个花里胡哨的袋子举到他面前，袋子后面是斯坦利傻笑的大脸——这个家伙到底知不知道自己这样笑起来有多憨？  
杰诺接过了袋子，规规矩矩地说了句谢谢，转头走回了自己的桌子。斯坦利毫不客气地也跟了进去，还不忘把门给带上。  
他察觉到气氛有些诡异，想了想觉得是杰诺在生自己今天缺席的气，毕竟他也正是为此而来，还特地去买了特别难买的蛋糕，希望可以弥补一下他们错过的时光。  
那个时候他们还是朋友，却已经会做一些比交往之后还要无用浪漫的事情了，两人都并未察觉到这有什么不妥，这或许也是一种不可言说的默契。

“今天怎么样？“他看着对方开始闷头干活了本来想就这么保持沉默，可他又看到杰诺的嘴唇微微抿起，眼神也总是飘忽，显然不是能专心的样子。他想糟了，也许是今天发生什么了。  
“杰特拿水枪射了我，我想他是故意的，可他自己也摔了一跤，我还没说什么，他就跑了。”杰诺低着头，默默地把手上的东西都放下了，“你在就好了，至少你能转移他们的注意力。”  
斯坦利凑过去，强硬地掰过他的身子，上下打量了一番：“水枪？你有没有受伤？”他知道有几个人确实不喜欢杰诺，小孩子也确实没什么分寸，可他以为至少大人们都在，不会发生什么。  
杰诺把他的手撇开，自己转了个面向，认认真真地回答“没有，我还没那么脆弱”之类的、他觉得是废话但斯坦现在恐怕非常需要听到的东西。  
他叹了口气：“斯坦，我可能一辈子都只有你这么一个朋友了。”  
斯坦利不知道话题是怎么忽然来到这里的，他还在担心杰诺今天不好的遭遇，他想自己还是不要离开杰诺比较好，这种事情太不可预测了，他低估了太多。  
“那又有什么不好，你觉得我有什么不足我再去学就是了。”  
他回答得有些漫不经心，可这也只是因为他脑子里还充斥着如何保护好杰诺这种事情。这样的话听上去像极了敷衍和画饼，旁人可能听过就过了。可他知道，杰诺是会当真的，而只要杰诺需要并且向他提出来，他就会去做，一切就这么简单。  
这是他对杰诺的承诺。

“可......那我不是只能使唤你一个人了吗，人力还是很重要的。”杰诺难得地苦恼了起来。  
斯坦利上一秒还沉浸在两人之间那种无声的誓约感中，下一秒听到这个，浑身的毛都快炸开了。  
“等一下，杰诺·休斯顿·温菲尔德，朋友对你来说是这样的吗？”  
“唔嗯，”他先是发出了一个气音，似乎是在非常仔细地思考这个事情，“是吧，好朋友不就是要互相帮助吗？书上都是这么说的。”  
”可话不是这么讲的！“  
“诶，这么麻烦吗，那算了吧，当我没提过可以吗。"  
"温菲尔德！！！“

两个人迅速闹成一团，斯坦利跳上杰诺的椅子就要给他一顿“教训”，这把椅子是成人尺寸，够大，他们两个经常挤在上面看书之类的，他有时候也会像这样，扑进去困住杰诺。可他今天忘了，这把椅子也是可以躺倒的，他一时没有控制好力度，又大概是碰到了机关的位置，椅子向后一仰，两人双双倒在了上面。  
杰诺的腿还保持着坐下时候的状态，只有大腿和椅子接触，小腿垂在外面，斯坦则是完全跪了上去，此时正骑在杰诺身上，这时甚至是整个人笼罩在杰诺的全部视野范围内。他们还有些许的惊吓，又靠得非常非常近，面面相觑，鼻尖几乎碰在了一起，没撞个七荤八素真是奇迹。

斯坦利的脸微微地红了，他也不知道自己在羞个什么劲。杰诺倒是挺冷静的，大概是也在为话题能够顺理成章地转变而暗暗高兴。  
他平静地开口：”你呢，你今天怎么样？想要身为飞行员的斯奈德先生有着落了吗？”  
斯坦不是不知道这家伙的意图，他也懒得再争，只是觉得又好笑又好气，但话还是要接的，同时他还翻了个身又跟对方挤兑挤兑躺在了一块：“还不错，至少我以后去报考飞行员的话有推荐信了。”  
“这不是挺好的嘛，我就说你不用那么焦虑。”杰诺的语气忽然得意洋洋起来，斯坦想也不想就知道他要说什么，又玩心大起，想学他说话，于是两人异口同声地说道：“毕竟你是Dr.Xeno训练过的。”  
两人顿时哈哈大笑。

笑得差不多了，杰诺又忽然转头看着斯坦利：“恭喜你，离你的梦想又近了一步。”  
斯坦利看着那双乌黑的眼睛，在深处看到了属于自己的光，他心想，我的梦想就是实现你的梦想，你也该恭喜自己才是。  
但他还是调笑道：”确实确实，看来我成为杰诺老师翅膀（Wing）的那一天不远啦。“  
听到这个，杰诺像是想到什么似的瞪大了眼睛。  
他立刻爬了起来，还不忘把斯坦也拽了起来。  
“怎么了？”斯坦利有些懵神，还以为自己说错了什么。  
杰诺严肃地看着他，一字一句地说：“我知道该怎么说了，斯坦，你不是我的朋友，你是我的翅膀（Wing）。”  
斯坦利差点一口喷在杰诺脸上。  
他努力憋着笑，拍了拍杰诺的肩膀：“喂喂，这么说也很奇怪啦......”  
可对方的表情没有任何松动，杰诺还是这么盯着他，然后字句分明地说道：

“No,Stan, You're my wing，and I am your wing field."

——这也不会是故事的结束，这只是故事的开始。


End file.
